Everfrost
by maggictoast
Summary: Everything is well in Finn's life. He has a home, a brother that cares for his safety, and friends that stay beside him. Oh, and the world is covered in seventeen feet of snow. When a mysterious frozen girl shows up one day, Finn's quiet home life could be changed forever
1. Prolouge

**Howdy, everyone! My name is maggictoast, but just call me maggic. So, I guess this is my first story, even though I've been lurking on this website for a while. You'll mostly see Adventure Time fics on this account because I'm a loser and this is the only fan base I really care enough about to write stories on. And, yes these stories will also most likely be Finnceline, because who wants to be cannon?To be honest I got a lot of my inspiration for a wonderful writer named RawrRoarRawr (If you like Finnceline, check them out), so I strive to be as good of a writer as them someday. Enough about me though, so here's what you came here for, mediocre fan writing!**

* * *

Have you ever heard that stories are like string? They get tangled and stretched out, the more you pass them around. My brother once told me that, and at the time I couldn't grasp what he was getting at. He never spoke in riddles, much less did he throw in a metaphor or two. I was a kid then, wild and confused. His words mean more to me now, so I feel like it's appropriate for me to share my own piece of "string." This story has all different beginnings. Ask a logical thinker and they'll say it was human's idiodic acts that caused it. Ask an elder and they'll say it was Glob's doing. Ask me? Well, I say it all began with a scientist.

* * *

 _He had taken this job why_? Studing global warming wasn't the most promising of all careers and the money wasn't over the top. So why? He wanted to make a difference. Ever since he was a boy, he knew he was going to change something someday. Finding a solution to global warming was the first thing that was presented to him after laboring six years through college. T _o think I could have been some nobody, mindlessly filing reports under the watchful eye of a corporate hawk_! Science was good for him. It was a field where he could do whatever he pleased and would be called a genius for it. He got to work with people on the same intellectual level of his, and got free sandwiches. If only this didn't have to happen. He was quite content with his life and had no thoughts of changing it. _Too bad,_ cooed fate.

 _Ding_. Elevator doors hissed open and a young man stepped between its doors. He wasn't any older than 35, his smoky brown hair falling in light waves around his head, polished glasses sat upon a flushed nose. His long, sweeping lab coat covered a cashmere sweater and a pair of wrinkled beige slacks finished off his look. As he started off down the hallway the soft tapping of his business shoes were the only sound that could be heard. This lab was always barren after hours, many of the attending staff wanting to return home after their never ending day of experimenting. The man actually enjoyed the haunting peacefulness of the quiet halls and offices. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, gazing out of the cathedral windows that gave view to the summer landscape below. The twinkling lights of the town below gave him some consolation on what he was about to do. Looking down at his watch he duly noted the time. _11:55_. Running a hand through his shaggy hair, he took off down the hallway again. For the third time of the hour, he checked inside a briefcase filled with papers on who knows what. Slipping a key out of one of his pockets, he reached out and unlocked a door with a name plate that read . Once inside, he felt around blindly for a light switch. Once finding it, the room was bathed in a yellow fluorescent light, after a pop from one of the fixtures. He walked over to a desk, sitting down in a worn leather chair. He picked up a small picture frame. In it was a picture of the man in question, some years earlier, with his arm wrapped around the waist of a grinning woman. A small smile stretched across his face as he places the picture back down. With a heavy sigh, the briefcase was hoisted onto the desk, and the papers taken out. Arranged in a line of twelve or so papers, there were thousands of lines of code. Out of one of the tightly locked drawers of his desk, the man pulled out a disk the size of a frisbee.

Upon pressing a button on the disk, a ray of violet light flashed out, scanning the retina of the man. A beep of recognition was emitted and the disk produced a keyboard of sorts made out of the same light that scanned the man. The keys shimmered and waved as the man began to type in the code on the sheets of paper. To this day people want to know what went wrong. Was there a miscalculation? A slip of the fingers? Or was this that outcome that was wanted? The disk emitted a ruby light and locked its interface. The man backed up in disbelief as his door was smashed open by a gust of chilling wind. Papers, pens, rulers and other supplies were knocked to the ground as the wind picked up. The panes of the windows rattled and shattered behind the man. Jumping back, he narrowly avoided being smacked by an office chair. Lightbulbs smashed and shattered above his head. A light shot out of the eye of the device and bathed the room in a maroon glow. All the items in the room seemed to be pulled towards the light. _What have I done_? The last thing the man remembered was a flash of blinding light. Those all over the world would be left to live with his mistakes. Snow started to fall in July and never stopped, and a young man was left frozen, mortified with a watch that read 12:01.

* * *

 **R & R?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I guess I'm back with the first actual chapter in this story. So, I'll tell you now, the language that is used is Norwegian. I just love the way some of their words look when written. So without further ado, Chapter 1!**

* * *

Twelve seconds. They say it will only take twelve seconds for a snowstorm to pick up that is so bad, you can't see a hand two centimeters from your face. Of course that could just be an old wives tale. But I've always believed it. I was there the night it happened. I saw what became of the world around me. But before we get into that stuff we need to start somewhere. So let's start here. My name is Finn. My brother Jake, and I have run the Herskapshus in Sektoren Eight for five years now. Five years of managing food, crime and despair can do wonders on a guy. Once my lively bro with flaming orange hair and sharp brown eyes, has become a drawn down leader with an unshaven face and sunken eye sockets. "Do what's best for the people," he always told me "even if means you don't get to be a kid anymore." I was ten at the time he told me that so that motto fell on deaf ears. Now that I'm older I see the wisdom in those words. I see the way the people treat him. With respect. Even the oldest member of our Beboere, Colonel Gammel, still gives him a silent nod every time they pass each other. He carries himself in the up most way. I long for that. A sense of recognition, an heir of fame. To be recognized for who I am not my position or title. To be a person everyone wants to be. Not just some kid. A soft knock jerks me out of my thoughts. "Friend or foe?" I mutter as the wooden door creaks open. In enters Jake, wearing his favorite inside attire of faded blue jeans and an orange and black flannel shirt. "What'cha doin' kiddo," he says, flashing an age old smile creating wrinkles and creases around his eyes and mouths. Looking down at the old wooden desk in front of me, I come up with an excuse. "Sorting files for border reports and stuff like that," I respond with a hesitant smile. He walks over and picks up an aged photo from my dresser. It's a picture of two suntanned boys, smiling brightly at the camera. They were in swimming trunks and had stains of popsicles around their mouths. Me and Jake aged seven and fourteen. He gently places back down and continues his sweep around the room. Is if he can feel my eyes burning holes in his back, he says, "I know how you're feeling, ya' know. You may not remember Dad, considering you were just a pup then," he says to me, a sad smile stretched across his worn face, "but he was never really around much for me and Jerm. Leave the house and the kids to Mom, work for 8 hours and come home to dinner and bed." He spun around quickly. "Don't get me wrong, here. Dad was a great guy and loved us all." he says walking over to my bed. I've been silent this entire time, knowing it's better to let him speak, then to keep interrupting him. "But he just didn't have time for us. What I trying to say here is," he walks over to me and wraps his long lanky arms around me, " I'm sorry for not being much of a bro to you, bro" I gently pat his back until he pulls away. His eyes are red with tears. He spins quickly and heads out the door remarking. "Sorry, for bothering you, man. I'll let you get back to your biz." And the he was gone.

What I estimated to be an hour of time passed before I ventured out of my quarters. There was never much need for me to be out unless I was on duty. Food was delivered to the "higher-up's" rooms if requested and the bathrooms weren't a problem. But some days when the temperature reached into the frosty tendrils of 5 degrees, (relatively warm), I would gaze out the large windows of the main common area called the Hoved. I imagined a warm world where the young boys in the picture's realm actually existed. Today was not one of these days, but never less I decided I would stop by on my way to my guard unit. Since the Tides of the North, the land we used to live in became split by the remaining survivors. The land was split into thirteen Sektorens, each having a central place of operation called the Herskapshus. There was instantly conflict between the Sektorens after the meager supplies in each Herskapshus ran dry. So each Sektoren formed three types of guards. Footman, Hawkeyes, and Drifters. Footman will patrol each Sektoren's borders, Hawkeyes will be stationed in large towers near the corners of each Sketoren, and the Drifters take sled-like vehicles guarding inside of the borders. Each guard position has three units, named by the people in each unit. And my lovely little unit, was the the Solstrålenes. My unit consists of five people. You have me, Bonnie Bubblegum, a preppy college student who was in town when the snow started, Lidnsey Stephaine Pott or LSP, an aspiring pop artist who happened to be gliding through at the wrong time, Phoebe Flame, a girl that was visiting her father for the summer and Baird Marcus Ollen or BMO, a young boy with a love for technology. He designs all the special suits for every unit. That kid is scary amazing at what he does.

But back on topic. I glided through the Hoved like a phantom, barely making enough noise to disturb the sleeping Footman at the door. I slipped down through the Hoved giving tight lip nods to those who did the same. Some young girls were gathered around a Telt, speaking in hushed tones. They saw me and nudged one of the older girls. She turned around and waved at me emitting infectious laughter from her friends. I flashed her one of my stud smiles and caused her to blush getting yet another bout of laughter from her friends. Everything buzzed with the energy of fifty plus people watching me as I waltzed through the main area. All around me people were doing different things: making food, receiving medical attention, or sleeping. This was natural for a place normally filled with many people. I walked into the room marked with the crest of the Sunrays, a sun with two flags, one black and one white, over it. I could see Beemo quietly tinkering with a device no bigger than a pencil, and Bonnie, Phobe and LSP discussing some private matter. They all snapped into attention when I walked in, save for Beemo who was lost in his tech world. "So boss, what's in for us today?" questioned Bonnie. Chuckling at her enthusiasm, I waved a hand. "Nothing, I just thought I'd stop by, maybe take a stroll around the property," I said, clumping over to the locker where my suit was stored. The chromo-suits BMO made were something out of the movies. With solar chargeable batteries and heat storing cells, they could keep anyone warm in even the coldest conditions. Slipping on the puffy suit and some knee-high snow boots, I trudged towards the exit. Looking back I saw everyone had gone back to their previous tasks. "Don't work too hard" I muttered and stepped through the doorway. Looking back now I kind of wish I hadn't.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'm back again with this third installment. I probably won't do an intro to every story so this might be the last one for an hour. I love it when you guys ask questions about the story! I makes writing fun and gives me even more ideas on what to do, so ask away! So I'm going to respond to people when they ask stuff or just say something nice, so here we go:**

 **The Nephilim King Michael: It's an honor to know you're reading my story! You're another one of my favorite writer here! And I'm glad you like the story so far. As, an answer to your question, you'll find out in this chapter :D And I agree xD**

* * *

Do ever have those moments when the world seems to speed up ten years and you're left in its dust, wondering which way was up? Well, walking into the Hoved, I had one of those moments. It started with the main doors bursting open and some guys, from the Makts unit, storming in, shouting and giving direction to those able to help. They seemed to be carrying something on the back of one of their sleds. Then Jake blew by me rushing up to the two men at the sled. By now most of the people in the Hoved had come to gather around Jake and the two men, staring wide-eyed and talking in frantic hushed tones. It was then when the trance that let me quietly observe this chaos broke, and I rushed into the group of people. Knowing me as one of the high-ranking officers of the Footpatrol's, the crowd parted giving glares and dumbfounded looks my way. I didn't care. I powered on until I was beside Jake. And that's when the world stopped again. On the sled in question was the cause of all this commotion. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. Curled up on the sled was a girl, around my age. Frost clung to her clothes and hair, giving her the look of a human ice cube. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and I knew she was dead. No way could someone survive this weather wearing that! When I came to that conclusion, and was about to ask the men, why the had brought a corpse to our Hoved, that's when she moved. It was slight, a twitch of her frozen fingers, a flutter of her crusted eyelashes, but it was there. "Jake!" I shouted. Jake turned towards me, distracted from his conversation with one of the men. He gave one of his not now stares, and turned back to the man. So I had to make a scene. "She moved! I swear! I saw her!" I started to jump and shout around the sled."She's alive! I know it!" Jake with the storm of anger in his eyes marched over to me and grabbed me by my shirt collar. "What is wrong with you!" the whispered. That's when she kicked him. Right to the back of the knee. Jake gasped and dropped the swath of my fabric he had in is hand. Now everyone saw that movement. A wave of panic washed over the center room and the men who found her worked to quiet it down. Pointing to a group of Footmen I shouted, "Take her to my room and put her in front of the fireplace. That's an order!" Thawing her in front of a fire? Great move, Finn. The group of men hoisted the sled and began to move her, when her eyes opened. Suddenly her hand flicked out, grasping my wrist. Her emerald green eyes met with my ice blue ones and locked me in a stare. She uttered a word before passing out. I'm not sure if anyone else heard it, but I believe I was the only one. And it scared me. But I was not that she spoke that scared me. Oh no, it was far from that. It was the word she spoke that haunted me for days and brought chills to me at night. One word that still makes me shudder when I think of it. My father's name. She said my father's name.

* * *

My father owned this building before the Tides. It used to be a giant warehouse filled with many goods from all over the country. When the snow started he had been working here on the late night shift. He insisted he work the same job as the common workers even though he was a manager. Living with just Jake, young and afraid, I intended on finding him. We searched everywhere from the pubs to the library. That's when I remembered his shift at he warehouse. When Jake and I found him he had been there for 15 days. He survived off of the small supplies that he could find there. We stayed there for what felt like weeks before the first person showed up. He was one of the workers that my father knew. He claimed to have thought to come here of all places because it was the safest place in town. After him there were two more, an elderly couple already half frozen. We couldn't leave out there to die. So that's when the rest started to come to us. Locals knew about this place and others followed. That's how I met my team and Jake met his girlfriend, believe it or not. It took years of cooperating and hard labor, to make the Herskapshus what it is today. My Dad put a lot of effort into this place, and it payed off. After two years of living in the space, my father fell ill. Some sort of bug, maybe it was cancer. No knew, no one could tell. So we went and got medicine. We didn't have much medical supplies, so BMO and I went across town to the old hospital. We searched for hours, double checked every room, ran across every floor. In the end we had barely enough stuff to cure the sniffles. What we did find we brought back. When we returned he had been dead for three hours. He gave "rule" to Jake and left the aged picture to me. I never got to say goodbye. I loved my father but we left on rough terms. I was just reaching the age of 14 and I was defiant and angry. I blamed him for everything. The snow, being hungry,mom... Only those that had been here from the beginning would know this, so how could some random girl we had found half dead in a snow bank know his name. And to say it to me of all people. Maybe it was the name of her pet. Or her boyfriend. My brain scrambled for a explanation as I opened the wide metal doors to the outside. A brisk wind whipped snow at me, forcing me to pull my goggles on over my eyes. Crunching through layers of hard packed snow, I let the quiet stillness of the barren surroundings lull me into a day dream, of two boys eating popsicle in the summer sun.

* * *

When I returned from my walk, I found out from one of the young girls in charge of medical needs that the mysterious girl's body temperature was steadily rising and at some point she should regain consciousness. I had so many questions racing through my head, the most prominent one being "Who are you?" Walking back to the Sunray's room, I heard two voices arguing behind the door. One was distressed and husky the other was angry and screechy. I recognized them instantly as Jake and Phoebe. "-you can't just let her in! She could be from the Rantrs!" Phoebe cried out. I heard Jake respond quickly, "We can't just throw her back out there! You haven't even met the girl and you already have a grudge against her. What's your prob, Phoebe?" Phoebe's voice sounded broken, like she was on the brink of tears, "You insensitive-!" she cut off her sentence and came back sounding quiet and sad,"You know what happened last time we let some stranger in." There was a shuffling of feet as Phoebe moved towards the door. Poor Phoebe-Wait the door! I ducked into a alcove as the door swung open and they walked out. Jake followed being Phoebe desperately trying to apologize to her bet it was to no a vale. That's when I heard the voice behind me. It was unfamiliar, sweet, but laced with sarcasm. "Looks like we has an eavesdropper on our hands." Spinning I saw the girl from before, the one curled up on the sled half dead and as still as a ghost, standing, breathing in front of me. It was a lot to take in, you know. So it wasn't my fault I fainted.


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, I fell of the face of the Earth. But anyways I'M BACK, BABY. It may or may not have been like 6 months but, hey what can I say, I'm (not) a busy person. Either way, I've really wanted to get back to this story, so I guess I'll start now. I've thought up so many new ideas and I have no clue where I'll put them, but expect more to come. And now responses:**

 **The Nephilim King Michael:Thanks and no problem, man. You'll definitely find answers in up coming chapters, and you may be right :-)**

 **Now, ON WITH THE STORY**

Slowly opening my eyes, I blink adjusting to the low light. At first I have no idea where I am, but then it all comes back. _Jake and Phobe talking, almost getting caught listening in, ghostly girl coming up to me._ Now as the memories come flooding back, I realize where I am. Still in a crumpled heap in the hallway. _Glob, she didn't even have the decency to move me somewhere comfortable._ Then I realized no one did. Then I realized I never told anyone I was back. Groaning, I lay back down on the floor. Jake had probably already sent out a search party, and I was going to be in hot water when I showed up. But I would have to deal with him later. I had to find that frozen chick and ask her some questions, mainly, how are you alive? Why did you leave your room? How do you know my father? Peeling myself of the ground, I snuck into the Solstrålenes room, quietly putting away my suit. Then I realized I didn't have any spare clothes with me. And I wasnt going to wear a thermal suit. I'm trying to be sneaky, not shine a big bright light that says, here I am. Luckily, after some digging through a couple of lockers, I was able to produce blue jeans and a white button up. Quickly dressing, I bolted out into the Hoved. I will pause telling this story to ask you a question. Do things ever go right for me? A very quick answer would be, no. Stumbling into the Hoved, I saw fifty or so heads turning my way, one of those heads happening to be my brother, as I clumped through the Hoved in industrial grade work boots. Now, if you don't know how loud work boots are, I can equate it to putting 20 cats in a bag, spraying them with water, then launching the bag out of a cannon. Now standing in the middle of the Hoved, turning 39 different shades of red, I readied for an earful. Jake slowly descended the steps, his face blank of any emotion. He walked up to me and stood there. I prepared to defend myself, but he surprised me. Wrapping his long arms around my body he pulled me into a hug. "Bro, where the flub were you, man. You had me worried. You just can't go running off like that." I felt guilty for making him worry so much, but there was more important things I had to attend to. "I'll explain it later, man. But now I need to talk to that girl we found." Gently pushing him away, I tried to make a break for the stairs, but Jake grabbed my arm. "What so important about her that you cant explain to your brother, why you've been missing for the past four hours?" _Man, four hours. How did I not wake up?_ Not having any way to tell him what I saw, I just shook my head and pulled away from his grip. "Just trust me on this one, bro." Turning away I could hear him mumble something about family, but I was already halfway up the stairs, playing out this confrontation in my head.

Storming up to my bedroom door, I paused. Was I really ready for these answers? Would she cooperate? Rasing a shaking hand to knock on the door, a voice, coming from behind, startled me. "Oh, Finn, I didn't realize you'd be coming today." Turning on my heel, I was met with the sight of one of the on duty nurses, carrying a tray of food in her hands. Managing to choke out some pretty convincing fake laughter, I responded "Yep, just doing my daily rounds. Talking to people, writing papers, doing..." I trailed of. I didn't want her around for longer than she needed to be, so I thought of a plan "Hey! Want me to take that tray for you? I'm sure the medical bay is busy, and you must want to get back to work." Springing forward, I took the tray from her hands. She barely realized the question before I directed her towards the stairs, and sent her off walking. "You can thank me later, just go!" Giving one final nudge, I quickly walked back down the hallway. Stopping in front of the door, I knocked twice quickly, and slid in the door. The room was warmer than usual, and a few things were moved around. I wasn't too happy about the rearrangement of my room, but I figured there was time for complaining later. Another thing was off about the room. The girl was no where's to be found. I figured she had snuck out again, and was prepared to wait for her when suddenly there was a voice in my ear. "You know, it's impolite to walk in someone's room without permission." Keeping a straight head I responded, "It's my room." Laughter. Someone moves around from behind me and glides to the bed. The same girl from before looks at me, mischievousness in her eyes and smile. "Well, you got me there, kiddo." She says, reclining on to the bed, "But on to more important matters. You brought me food." She reaches her hands out expectantly. Then I realize I have leverage for answers. "I have some questions to ask you." I hold the tray farther away from her reach. Her smile fades. "Playing the bad cop aren't you? Well fine then, I play along with your little game." She kicks her feet up and places her arms behind her head. "Ask away." Dragging a chair away from my desk, I move it next to the bed and place the tray on the floor,"Alright, how about a name?" She grins, "Albert." I roll my eyes, "I highly doubt that's your name." Her grin widens, "You asked for a name, not my name." I sigh, "Alright then, what's your name." She opens her mouth like she's gong to answer, then points to the tray. "A piece of food for every question answered." Sighing I lamely toss her an apple. Seeming satisfied, she crunches down on it, then returns her attention to me. "So your name?" I ask. "Marceline." she says taking another chunk out of the apple. The name seemed fitting for her. Beautiful, but a bit dark, much like herself. Now that I had a name I moved on to the next question, "Where are you..." "Isn't the proper way to respond is my name is so-and-so, not where are you from?" she cuts me off, doing a terrible impression of voice as well. "Sorry, my name's Finn." She smiles. "Fitting, a weenie name for a weenie kid." _Did she just call me a weenie?_ Shaking off the obvious insult I move on. "So an answer to my question?" She seemed puzzled and pondered a while before answering, "I don't know" _So she doesn't know where she's from. Great progress Finn._ Shaking off the previous question I asked a more obvious one. "How old are you?" Handing her a sandwich, she answered,"18." A year older than me, not really a surprise. As much as I wanted to question her more, things to ask her weren't coming to me. Putting the tray on the bed I stood up. "Whatever, that's all. Come down to the Hoved when you feel like it. The public is _dying_ to meet you." Walking to the door, I hear a snicker behind me. "Well, I should give the public what they want." I hear the sounds of footsteps on the floor, and Marceline appears beside me, "Lead on, Hero."


End file.
